


Bottom Of the Ocean

by MissAllySwan



Category: Glee
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Family, Femslash, Fluffyfest, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Romance, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Santana and Brittany take their little family on vacation. And it almost turns into a nightmare.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Bottom Of the Ocean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Everything you might recognize belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

_For Naya; our Santana._

* * *

It was summer vacation and early July. Both Santana and Brittany had been looking forward to this all year. Because both Santana and Brittany had time off from work, they had planned to go away for the weekend with their kids. Santana wasn't sure who was more excited: their kids or Brittany. It was an easy comparison to make as Brittany had a childish mind at times. Of course, that was one of the things that Santana loved most about her wife.

Thursday night after Santana came home from work, she found that Brittany and the kids were almost finished packing up for the trip. Brittany was in the living room waiting for her with their suitcase.

"We wanted to make sure everything was ready so we could leave by midnight." Brittany told Santana.

"Midnight?" Santana arched an eyebrow in question. "I thought the plan wasn't to leave until tomorrow morning." The drive to where they were going wasn't very far. "We're not going to Disneyland."

"Wait," Brittany stopped what she was doing. "We're not?"

"We're going to Malibu." The plan was to stay at a hotel on the beach for the weekend. Santana sighed. "Did you tell the kids we were going to Disneyland?"

"Maybe." Brittany bit her lip and looked down. "I guess I should tell them—"

Santana didn't like Brittany finish that statement before pulling her close. "You better not." Santana warned. "They'll be so disappointed." Santana knew that if the kids believed they were going to see Disneyland, then she better make it happen or the next few days might uncomfortable. "I guess I'll have to see about us making a stop on one of the days."

Brittany smiled and placed a kiss on her wife's lips. "You're the best." She said. "I told you it would work!" Brittany shouted and then their two kids, Josey and Alfie came out from hiding behind the couch screaming in glee.

Santana should have known better that Brittany and the kids would conspire a plan like this. "Was this all your mama's plan?" She looked at her two children.

"Yeah." Both her kids admitted.

Santana turned back to Brittany who was smiling wide with guilt. She couldn't help but hold a laugh. "Well, I always knew you were a genius, Brit." Santana put her hand on the back of her wife's neck before leaning in and kissing her again.

"Mom!"

"Mama!"

Both women stopped kissing and laughed at their children's protests. "Oh, does someone else want kisses?" Santana teased and looked at Brittany as their kids began protesting and running in other directions. Brittany and Santana chased their children—around the coffee table and towards the steps. It wasn't long before Brittany caught Alfie and Santana caught Josey. They kissed them multiple times on the cheeks and foreheads, causing both children to scream laugh.

"Stoooppp!" Josey was crying from laughter.

"I have to pee!" Alfie laughed and then both children were eventually let go.

"Alright, go on," Santana chuckled. "But do not forget to finish packing." They would be leaving in the morning. "And not too much!" She added, knowing that they all had the habit of stuffing their suitcases full of things they did not need. It was only for the weekend and they wouldn't need half their wardrobe for those three days. She then turned back to Brittany when the kids were out of sight. "I'll see if I can get some Disneyland passes for Sunday. But we can leave for Malibu early morning and still have plenty of time to enjoy those two days on the beach." Santana was looking forward to the beach.

"It's going to be a weekend we will never forget."

And little did they know how the weekend would turn out.

* * *

The morning came and both children were up with the sun, eager to get going so their fun filled weekend could begin. Santana had been hoping to sleep in a bit, but she also should have known better. The kids now were as patient as they were on Christmas morning. Santana and Brittany got out of bed and within the hour, the four of them were in the car and heading towards Malibu.

"This place is huge!" Josey exclaimed once they went inside the lobby of the hotel they would be staying at. This was their first time having a real vacation; one they could all remember.

"I want to push the buttons!" Alfie said running towards the elevator.

"Hey!" Santana yelled after them as she was attempting to check in. "Slow down! Don't run off!" She turned to her wife. "Make sure they don't get too far." Brittany went after their kids while Santana finished checking them in and getting the keys to their room. By the time she caught up with them, Josey was complaining that Alfie had to hit all the buttons on the elevator.

"I like pressing the buttons." Alfie said in defense as he noticed his sister was angry with him.

"You didn't have to press all of them!" Josey yelled as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"It'll be okay—" Brittany told her as she patted her on the shoulder.

"But it's gonna take forever!" Josey whined.

"There's only five floors and we're on the second." Santana told her. It wouldn't take very much time. "We have all day, relax."

Josey huffed and didn't mutter another word whilst they were in the elevator.

Eventually they got up to their room and Josey ran over to the bed closest to the window. "This is my bed!" She turned to her brother. "You sleep on the floor since mommy and mama get the other one!" She teased.

"No!" Alfie protested. "I don't want to sleep on the floor!" Alfie looked to his mothers. "I don't have to sleep on the floor, do I?

"I'm older so I get the bed." Josey cheered. She loved being the oldest.

"By a week!" Alfie crossed his arms. If there was one thing he hated most, it would be his sister pulling the older-card. When Brittany and Santana decided to have kids, they had a sperm donation from one of their closest friends. They both were inseminated and they both ended up carrying. Brittany ended up giving birth to Josey one week before Santana had Alfie.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," Brittany said. "You guys can share." She thought that was a reasonable solution, though the kids didn't agree. "It's a big bed."

"No way!" Josey and Alfie both protested. Alfie wanted to share the bed less than he wanted to sleep on the floor.

"Alfie, come here." Santana urged and her son ran over as Santana turned the couch into a pull out bed. "See, you have a bed." Santana pulled her son into a hug and then placed a kiss on his forehead. "All better now?"

Alfie nodded and then went to bring his suitcase closer to the couch.

"Mom, can we go swimming now?" Josey asked.

"We just got here," Santana thought they could take a minute to settle in. "The beach isn't going anywhere."

"How about you and Alfie go get your suits on and maybe then mom will be ready." Brittany offered and neither kids hesitated to go through their suitcases and then race to the bathroom. When both kids were out of sight, Brittany turned to her wife. "I think we have a few minutes."

"If we're lucky." Santana laughed as she was then pulled over and laying on top of Brittany. "But I think I'll take it." She then began to kiss her, biting her lip ever-so gently as Brittany's hand went slowly down Santana's back and towards her right hip. Santana moved her hand so it slipped under her tank top and then it was on her bare back, heading towards her front. "Here's to a vacation, we'll never forget."

"Now make me remember, in detail…" Brittany whispered into her ear as she gently bit her ear.

"I love you…" Santana said softly.

"Mama! Mommy!" Brittany removed her hand quickly as they turned to see their daughter coming back in her one piece. "Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful," Santana smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Santana had just bought the kids new suits a few days prior.

Then Alfie came out in his new trunks. "Are you guys wrestling?"

"Okay, I guess we better get ready." Santana slid off of Brittany and then they both went into the bathroom to go put their swimsuits on.

After getting her suit on, she filled a bag with towels and the other things they were going to need at the beach. She then brought on the sunscreen and had to fight to get Josey to stay still for it. "I don't like it!" Josey whined. "It feels sticky."

"Well, it's either you get the sticky lotion all over or you can stay here." Santana knew she was not going to miss out on the beach. So their daughter silently pouted and let Santana finally put it on her. "Without this, you'll burn and then you'll really be sorry." After getting the lotion on both kids, Brittany came out and they were all ready to go.

* * *

Santana and Brittany laid out towels on the beach while the kids went to go build castles in the sand. They stuck an umbrella in the sand for shade. They laid on their towels with sunglasses on and held hands, eventually moving closer to each other. The sound of the ocean and the laughter of their children was music to their ears.

"This is paradise." Santana smiled as she laid comfortably in Brittany's arms. "If only we could stay here forever."

"We could," Brittany said and Santana laughed in response. _If only…_ "Why are you laughing? We could move here."

"We could," Santana knew that was true. But they wouldn't. "But are lives aren't out here." They couldn't uproot their kids' lives on a whim. "And that might somehow make this less special." Santana wanted to enjoy it. And being as they didn't have too much time, made her appreciate every moment.

"Every moment I have with you is special." Brittany leaned in and both women began to kiss again. Until the sound of scream broke it up.

"MOMMY!" Josey screamed. "JOSEY NEEDS HELP!"

Santana and Brittany quickly stood and then looked to where he was pointing. They could barely see her. Josey was far away in the water. Far enough to where she looked as little as a fish. But they could see her struggling to stay above water as the waves crashed over her.

"HELP!" Josey screamed as much as she could before coughing in response to swallowing water. The waves continued to crash over her and she was struggling to stay above the surface. She was getting tired and it was only a matter of time before she couldn't fight against it anymore. "MOMMY!"

Santana didn't think twice before throwing off her top covering and then jumping into the water, swimming after her as fast she could muster.

"MOMMY!"

"MOMMY'S COMING!" Santana yelled back as she continued to get closer. Only to use every bit of strength she had left as she saw Josey go under the water. She dived and then both girls were out of sight from the two left on the land.

"JOSEY?!" Brittany didn't know what else to do but yell as she couldn't see her daughter or her wife anymore. "SANTANA?!" Brittany began to cry as she held her son close to her. She wanted to dive in after them, but she knew enough to know that wouldn't do any good.

Eventually they saw Josey's head resurface, but not Santana's.

A tall man then dived into the water to get to the young girl and he managed to grab hold of not only the girl, but the submerged Santana as well. Josey was eventually able to run onto the sand, tripping slightly as she ran over to her mother.

"MAMA!" Josey cried and Brittany hugged her. "Is mommy okay?" They watched as the man that dove in after them, placed Santana down on the sand. Her eyes were closed and she laid there motionless. She didn't even look like she was alive.

"Somebody please do something!" Brittany begged.

The man put his ear to Santana's chest and then started doing compressions. He then parted her lips and started giving her mouth to mouth. He then repeated it twice more. And just when they thought that was it and their vacation had turned into a complete nightmare, Santana started to cough and Brittany in ultimate relief.

"She's okay!"

Santana rolled over onto her side and then began to cough up the water she had swallowed. Brittany jumped to her side. "Baby," She put her hand on her shoulder as her wife continued to cough up half the ocean. Tears were still streaming down Brittany's face. "Thank god, you're okay." Brittany pulled her into her arms when she eventually stopped coughing and Santana shut her eyes and attempted to take a breath.

"Thank you," Santana turned to the man. "You saved us."

"I believe you saved your little girl." The man had seen Santana dive out there with the only intent on saving their daughter from drowning. Because of her, Josey had been alright. Santana nodded, knowing he was correct. In that moment, she hadn't cared what happened to her as long as she got to Josey in time. It took everything she had to get to her and she would do it again in a split second.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Josey asked.

Santana nodded. "You have to be careful, Josephine." They had always warned their kids not to go out so far in the water. Those waters were unpredictable.

"I'm sorry." Josey now understood the repercussions of not listening to her mothers.

"You scared me," Brittany made Santana look at her again. "I thought I lost you." That had been the scariest moment of her life. The thought of losing her family—her daughter and her wife.

"You'll never lose me." Santana kissed Brittany on the lips. Then both women looked at their children and opened their arms. Alfie and Josey ran over and they held them close. Nothing would have tear this family apart. And thankfully, they were all still together.

RIP Naya Rivera; 1987-2020

**Author's Note:**

> Josey and Alfie's look-a-likes are Tyler Posey and McKenna Grace. This was written for Naya's passing; may she rest in peace.


End file.
